User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 37
Trash Talk It was a few hours later after Kemp told me Gary Smith and Richard Lee's plan. It actually sounded like a good idea in a way, but I'm sure there are flaws in the plan. There's always flaws. I'm sure someone, particulary Hopkins, will do something about it. While I was walking in the hall in the Main Building, there was a sign-up sheet for students to help clean up the football field tomorrow. I'm surprised that they didn't clean it up today. From the looks on the sheet, no one except for the Jocks signed up to clean the field. Even with all those Jocks, that wasn't enough people to clean the football field. So I decided to help the Jocks out. I signed up and also decided to sign my group up. So I put all their names on the sheet. It was around dinner time, so I'm assuming the group is in the caferteria. I walked into the caferteria and sure enough, they were there. I walked over to the table. "Hey, where were you? You didn't come back to the dorm after you went to see your uncle", Greg said. "I was out and about, thinking", I told him. Then I said loud enough for the whole group to hear, "And I signed us all up to help clean the football field". Everyone at the table looked up at me after I said that. "You did what?" Charles asked. "Are you high on something strong? If you are, you need to give me that shit to try out", Michael joked. "Why would you do that?" Greg asked. "I just want to help out on something. Help the school by cleaning up the mess that a stupid sociopath created and to also give the school that somewhat safe feeling back", I told them. Michael felt my forehead and added, "He doesn't have a fever". "I got a change of heart, that's what. I just wanna do what's right", I told them. "Did you have to sign us all up?" Charles asked. "No one else was going to sign up", I told him. "And you signed the girls and Queen up as well?" Greg asked. "Yup", I told Greg. "I think that we all should help out since C-Money signed us up", Greg stated. "You're on his side?" Charles asked concernly. "Yeah, I am actually. What he's making us all do is a good thing. It won't hurt us to pick up trash", Greg said. "It's official. We'll all pick trash up tomorrow", Michael said. "I hope they have those pokey-sticks to pick the trash up", Kendra said. "I hate picking trash up with my hands too", Hailey agreed. Everyone got up from the table and then we all went outside to get fresh air. Greg patted me on the back and said, "You changed since your trip to San Andreas. I'm surprised". "I can't hold grudges forever. After I kill Max and possibly maybe Gary, I'm going to be a different person. Enough with all this fighting bullshit", I told him. "You're turning pacifist on me?" Greg joked. "No, I'll still fight for self-defense. I just won't be like looking for a fight anymore", I said. "When that day comes, I wish you luck", he told me. The Next Day; 12:00 PM Today was Sunday, April 25. The entire group came to the football field to help clean up. I was glad they all did. Shows me how much they care about my choices....well, almost. "The next time you sign us up for community service, I will beat the snot out of you", Charles said. "Why? Cause you're not making out with your hot neighbor?" I asked him. "I have a paper that I didn't finish in class on Monday and I got to finish it or I get an F", Charles said. "How could you not finish a paper in class? You got two and a half hours till class ends. That's enough time to finish a paper", Greg said. "At least the Jocks aren't trying to do anything to us. You could be thankful for that", I told Charles. "How come we're cleaning up the field? Shouldn't the police be investigating this place to find evidence?" Michael asked. "They busted alot of the G.S. Crew Friday. They got enough evidence from them to know that Gary is responseful for the massacre", I told Michael. Right during that conversation, my cell phone started to ring. "Hello", I answered. "Clayton, I got some news for you. It's about Max's final business", Derek said. "I thought we got rid of all those businesses he has", I said. "Apparently, I got bad news and even worse news", he said. I knew I had to talk to him privately, so I turned to my friends and said, "I gotta talk to Derek for a minute. I'll be back in a few". I walked behind the bleachers and then said, "Okay, I'm alone. Continue". "The bad news is Max has a business somewhere in Bullworth County. It's another SPANK factory". "You serious? What's the worse news?" I asked. "The agency doesn't know where it is exactly", Derek said. "Then how did they find out about the business and not the exact location?" I asked. "The spy that they have didn't get a chance to fax the agency the coordinates", Derek said. "One more job I guess", I said. "Yup. Maybe we'll get Max once and for all", Derek said. "I hope so", I said. I hung up and went back to the group. "What was the call about?" Greg asked. "It's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about", I told him. I continued picking up the garbage and then saw Charles pick up a bottle filled with dirty water and watched it spill onto his shoes. "GROSS", he yelled out. Just for a few laughs, Michael told Charles, "I think I saw someone pee in that bottle on Friday". Charles started freaking out and took off his shoes and we all laughed about it. Charles then realized that it was a joke that Michael made up and he started chasing Michael all across the football field. We all laughed about it as Charles tried to catch Michael, but Michael was too fast for him. Finally, they were back with the group and Charles was about to spill the contents on Michael's shoes till Michael called "Truce". "Okay then", Charles said. Then he spilled the dirty water on Michael's head and said, "Truce". We were all laughing our heads off from that whole thing while we continued with cleaning the field up. Two Hours Later; 2:00 PM After two hours of cleaning up the football field, I decided to go see Derek at his apartment and ask him more about the news he just told me. "Are you sure that is what the four-eyed creep said back at the agency?" I asked him. "That would make sense though. Why else would Max come to Bullworth and even store SPANK in his parents' old house?" he asked me. "And he doesn't know where it is exactly?" I asked. "Nope", Derek confirmed. I sat on the bed in disbelief. "This is great", I replied sarcastically. "There are plenty of businesses in Bullworth. It's gonna take forever to find out which it is". "Actually, I have ways to find out where it is. It will take time to find out which it is", Derek told me. "How long could it take?" I asked him. "It could take a month the most", he informed me. "A month?" I was flabbergashed. "We can't a month to find out", I told him. "It's the only way", he said. "What is your plan?" I asked him. "I've been seeing someone who is part of the syndicate that is trying to find a way to destroy the crew. Maybe I can get him to help us out", he said. "What about the spy that's already in the group?" I asked. "He was killed an hour ago. It wouldn't have mattered though. He wasn't all that great at being a spy anyway. Still, I got a way to handle this. Until then, we just got to wait", he said. "Great....more waiting. Have to wait to see Gary carcerated and have to wait till we kill Max", I said. "It will be worth it....for the two of them", Derek said. I was about to leave Derek's apartment when he said, "Don't worry, Clayton. We will find Max soon enough". I turned to Derek and said, "We better find him. I cannot wait to take the trash out once and for all". I left the apartment building and headed back to the school. I know for sure that it's going to take a month to find Max's business and even to see Gary arrested. The wait is going to be worth it though. I can't wait to see the both of them crash and burn from their errors. Category:Blog posts